Annabelle's House
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Isabella Swan, 18, has been admitted to Annabelle's House, a home for women suffering from Anorexia. One thing she didn't expect was her best friend's older brother to arrive there not soon after her for his own reasons. Now, Bella has to decide what she'll do; go through with her promise to Alice, or keep loosing weight so she'll be thin enough for Edward to fall for her too.


**Just a story I've had playing around in my head for a while… Hope you like it!**

**Title: **Annabelle's House

**Author: **Mini Chipmunk Mionee

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing: **Edward / Bella

**Other pairing(s): **Jasper / Alice – Rosalie / Emmett

**POV of: **Bella

**Summary: **Isabella Swan, 18, has been admitted to Annabelle's House, a home for teenage girls and young adults suffering from Anorexia or Bulimia. One thing she didn't expect was for her best friend's older brother, Edward, to arrive there not soon after her, for his own reasons. Now, it's up to Bella to decide what she'll do; go through with her promise to Alice, or keep loosing weight so she'll be thin enough for her childhood crush to fall for her.

**Warnings: **Anorexia, Bulimia, Self Mutilation/Harm, Depression, Suicide, Angst.

**Rating: M** for dark themes – **MA** for later chapters. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does... I'm just playing around with her characters and making them do things she probably never thought they would ;D

* * *

**Thursday 23rd August 2012**

_**7:31am**_

Arrived at Annabelle's House today. Emmett dropped me off and left as soon as I'd been checked in, waving a hand behind him as a goodbye. No hug or kiss, but what else did I expect? I'd made his and Dad's lives a living hell for the past year and a half.

He pinned his departure on the fact that the place 'gave him the creeps'. I know it's not true, but it _is_ a perfectly good reason; I agree with it. It looks more like an old, run down hospital than a home.

Plus the people who worked there were watching me like hawks the minute I stepped through the door, probably waiting for me to run for it.

I almost did, but that's not the point.

I don't have a problem. They keep trying to tell me I do, but I _don't! _I don't belong here, in a place like this. I don't need a few people with 'degrees' in 'psychology' and 'medicine' to tell me what I should be doing with myself. I'm fine. I'm perfectly capable of choosing what I do to my body, choosing my own path and what I do how and when.

I can't wait to get out of here.

_**9:20am**_

They showed me to my room, introduced me to my 'roommates'. There are three of them – Jessica, Angela and Rosalie – and we all share the whole room. Two bunk beds are pushed against the opposite walls. Jessica stated that I'd have to share a set with 'Ice Queen Rosalie' on the left hand side, top bunk.

I hate the top bunks – I always fall out of them – but I wasn't going to tell them that.

Dr. Molina sat me down with the three girls and told them that I was going through the same things that they were and that they needed to be careful around me because they weren't sure of the state I was in. _Please. _I am _fine._ I don't need their assumptions, so they can all take their fucking opinions and get the fuck out.

_**9:32am**_

Rosalie's not as bad as Jessica made her out to be. Sure, she's a bit cold and distant, but I think that's good. It means she's not going to quiz me about every little detail of my life and why I'm here. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to anyone about that just yet.

She's a proper model style person, tall blonde, leggy, stick thin – completely perfect appearance – but thinks she's too fat. Don't know what she's talking about; I'd kill for her figure.

_**10:52am**_

Jessica told me that it was a rumor going around that Rosalie had been raped a few years back by her ex-boyfriend. I hadn't asked, but she said she was 'looking out for me' because I seem to be becoming 'too attached to the Ice Queen Bitch'.

Rosalie overheard and punched her.

_**11:21am**_

Rosalie was pulled out of the room by a man with dorky glasses and a bow tie. On her way out, she said to me, "Dippy old man thinks I've got 'anger issues'. Can you believe him?" She winked at me and smirked as she followed him out of the room. I laughed.

_**12:30pm**_

Been called in for lunch. They sat us all around this big circular table and one 'professional' was placed in every fifth seat so that they could see everyone and anyone and check their eating habits. I was lucky; I was sat between two of the other girls who lived here, no where near the 'doctors'.

There are about fifty girls living here, but the amount of food they brought out was enough to feed a hundred and fifty. They placed enormous platters in the middle of the table and then brought out separate plates, already filled with food, and placed one in front of each of us. We were told that we had to eat what was on our plates before we could leave the table.

Thirty seven peas, two strips of chicken breast, four mouthfuls of mash and enough gravy to cover it all. I held back the urge to gag as I picked up the fork.

Rose, who was sitting beside me, passed me a napkin under the table. I thanked her and laid it out on my lap. She winked at me and started slowly dropping pieces of food into her own napkin. I smiled back.

_**12:45pm**_

Apparently they keep a close eye on the newbies in this place. They caught me red handed, slipping food into my napkin. They pulled me into a separate room with no windows and only the one door. It looked like one of those interrogation rooms from the crime films. They forced me to eat every piece of food from the new plate they'd brought out to me.

There were three peas and a mouthful of mash more on this plate than my last.

I gagged a lot, but finally managed to finish it. I could feel the tears burning to escape but I held them in. I had to be strong; I wouldn't let them win.

They kept another eye on me for the next half an hour. By then, I knew there was no point in sticking a hand down my throat; if I did it whist they were watching, they'd make me eat again, but after the half an hour had passed, my chance was gone. My body would have taken in exactly what I was trying to get rid of.

I returned to my room and curled into a ball in the corner of my bed and cried to myself for allowing myself to fail so badly.

I wanted to go home, but I knew I couldn't; this place wouldn't let me go until I reached the weight they desired me to be.

Which meant I would be stuck here forever. I would never allow myself to get that fat again. I refused.

_**15:30pm**_

Had a quick nap, as instructed. Took a shower. Brushed my teeth to remove all evidence of food or the taste from my mouth; it's just make me hungry.

_**16:03pm**_

They led everyone into this massive room and made us all strip down to our underwear. Everyone was, of course, wearing the same as they'd given us the standard white underwear for whilst we were here. The girls all instantly shed off their clothes and stood in alphabetical order in front of this little door.

I refused to get undressed which meant they had to frisk me. They made me take off my jumper and then searched all of my pockets to make sure I didn't have anything. I didn't, but it did all make me feel really uncomfortable. I guess this is why everyone just instantly did what they were told; they didn't want to go through this every time. Next time, I'd strip down too.

Each person was called in one at a time. No one spoke. It felt like a horror story of everyone being lined up to be murdered. Everyone was completely silent. Some looked terrified, some just slightly scared. There were a few girls who just didn't seem to give a shit. Rosalie fit well in that category. When she came back out she just walked past me and pulled on her clothes, she stood next to me for a while. "'Gained' three pounds," she laughed, "You'll be fine, don't worry."

I watched her as she walked away. She'd had three long scars across her back that trailed around to her stomach and dipped into the front of her underwear. One even ran over her breasts, it seemed. I wondered what _had _happened to her, if the rumor was really true, but I didn't want to ask her. Everyone had stories behind scars that they didn't want to tell. I wasn't sure how she could manage being so naked with those on display. I had very few that were visible aside from the ones on my arms, but I never liked anyone to see them.

I debated whether or not I wanted to try and talk to her about it, but decided no; it was my first day here. I didn't want to make enemies so soon.

_**16:23pm**_

"Swan, Isabella."

Finally my name had been called. I pushed through the door, into another interrogation style room and stood in front of the two doctors.

They checked my heart rate and blood pressure, tsking every so often in my direction, before they placed me on the scales.

The number that came up made them gasp and me scowl; it was too high. I was too fat.

"Isabella," they scorned, "look at what you've been doing to yourself!"

I knew. I was letting myself be pulled off task. I was getting too fat. I shuddered at the thought as I stepped off the scales and left the room through the second door.

_**18:21pm**_

They announced that dinner was ready as I was changing. I sighed heavily and pulled off the jumper and tank top, replacing it with a long sleeved, high necked shirt. I heard Rosalie gasp as I stretched out and I quickly pulled the shirt over my head, ducking under my hair as the mortification hit and a deep blush spread across my cheeks.

She didn't say anything though, which I was thankful for. I quickly searched through my suitcase, into my trouser pockets, and pulled out the little box of tablets, swallowing two of them. I offered Rosalie a couple, which she hastily took, and we both left for the Food Hall.

I ate everything they put on the plate, still gagging every so often. Rosalie followed my lead, although she ate a lot faster than I did, having been a little more used to eating than I was, considering she had been here longer.

I had to run to the bathroom soon after eating, which they allowed me to do, but someone followed me to make sure I didn't make myself vomit.

I didn't take too long in the bathroom, what with someone standing outside the door. It felt uncomfortable that they would act that way – I never had any privacy.

They took me to the meeting room where all the parents and friends and family would arrive to see their beloved 'Annabelle' as society called us.

No one would be here for me; I'd just arrived.

Well, that's what I'd thought.

"Bella?"

I would recognize that little pixie voice anywhere, "Alice?"

I turned in time to catch her as she leapt on me, gripping me into a tight hug. I laughed, breathlessly as I clung to her.

"We've missed you, Bella," she pouted.

"Alice, what… what are you doing here?"

I hadn't told her that I had been admitted here; I'd told her I was getting better, that I was fighting. I'd lied. It'd taken a lot out of me to do it, but I had.

"What are we doing here? What are _you _doing here? We've been-" Alice froze, "You… you live here now, don't you?"

I bit my lip and looked away.

"Bella." I glanced back at her. I could see the tears falling down her face and she shook her head. I bit my lip harder, wincing as I pierced through the skin and tasted my own blood, "You promised."

"I—" I couldn't say anything. I just looked down at the floor, furious with myself for letting her down.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

I froze. That voice…

"She lives here now." Alice whispered in return. I couldn't look up. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

"Bella?" His voice was in my ear, "Bella, please?" I looked up slowly, into those familiar emerald eyes, "Tell me it's not true?"

But I couldn't, and he knew that. He ran a hand through his hair and sat heavily on one of the chairs beside us. Edward Cullen, my long term crush since I was eleven. Since I had met Alice at school and he'd picked her up. He was seven years older than me, but I didn't care.

Now he knew I was here too. I was almsost positive Alice had told him when this had all started a few years ago, but this was the final straw. He knew what a freak I was now. He'd never like me back.

Alice let out a strangled sob and pulled me into a hug, despite that I had failed her.

"I'll love you no matter what, Bella," she whispered, "But _please, _stop doing this to yourself."

Alice believed it too, that I had a problem. I don't.

Dr. Molina rang the bell to signal the end of the hour. Parents, friends, family, brothers and sisters one by one started filing out of the door, waving goodbye to whoever they were leaving behind. Alice slowly untangled herself from me, rubbing her eyes to remove the traces of tears.

"I'll be back, Bella," she said sternly, "And you'd better be putting on more weight."

I sighed heavily and nodded once, "I promise."

I'd keep this promise. I knew I would. I had to.

Alice hugged Edward tightly and waved goodbye before dashing out of the room.

I turned to Edward, "Are you… you're staying here?"

He shrugged and grinned at me, "What can I say? Five years of medical training has finally gotten me to where I wanted to be."

* * *

**Duhduhduhhhhhh… Yeah, it's a start… hope you like it XD the idea's been swimming around my mind for ages now so I figured I should probably start doing something with it. But it was just a question of which fandom I should put it with…and well… I have 20 Harry Potter stories and only 1 other Twilight, so here it is XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I'll be updating every week, I hope XD it depends really on if this gets anyone reading it XD**

**But I hope you liked it, please REVIEW and let me know :P**

**Auralee xx **


End file.
